Royal Romance: A Birthday fit for a Princess
by XxRainbowPrincessxX
Summary: Synopsis: Liam and Isabella's beautiful daughter Valentina turns 3 today - she's a total daddy's girl and we hope she likes her birthday present Totally fluffy As much as I love Drake x MC, I still can't see Liam not getting his happy ever after... A little HC; Isabella: She is the former Crown Princess of Laurentia, an island kingdom between Spain and Portugal


As Liam snuggled into his wife Isabella that morning, he caressed her olive skinned body gently under her silk nightdress; his warm hands brushing against her toned stomach. As she feels his fingertips against her skin, a gentle moan releases from her throat. Nuzzling into her, Isabella feels his soft lips against the nape of her neck. "Good morning my beautiful Bella…"

Isabella's nose scrunches up as she smiles, pressing her back into Liam in response. Liam scoops his arm underneath her easily and pulls her on top of him as she giggles in delight; her chestnut brown eyes dancing as she looks into his.

His petite wife playfully taps him in jest as she smiles, lowering herself onto his chest whispering "Buenos días mi amor" her supple soft lips against his.

Liam's hands run through Isabella's long dark raven locks, pulling her close to him; kissing her gently until they hear a knock on their bedroom door.

 _"Mama!…Papa!"_

A little voice shouts through the door as Isabella rolls her eyes, shaking her head. Liam chuckles, "Raincheck?" His wife smirks as she climbs off of his muscular body, Isabella looks back to him and gives him a wink as she opens the door.

A little girl runs through past her, making a beeline for Liam's side of the bed. "Papa! Papa!" Her long chestnut brown hair bounced as she ran towards him, her deep blue eyes filled with joy and happiness. Valentina was Liam and Isabella's first child, making her the Crown Princess of Cordonia - something that made Liam proud, but also scared for his daughter. They were currently in times of peace, but from previous experience; that meant nothing. He made every day about her. _She was his world and he was hers_. No amount of stars in the sky would twinkle more that that little girl's eyes as soon as she saw her father.

Sitting up in the bed, Liam grins as he picks her up in his strong arms before setting her on his lap, switching on cartoons for her on the television "γεια σου όμορφη πριγκίπισσα μου, guess what day it is today?" Hugging him tightly, she grins "Valentina's birthday papa!"

Isabella climbs back into bed beside them both cuddling up to Liam. "Yes my princess, it's your birthday." Isabella pretends to pout, crossing her arms "Does papa only get hugs?"

Valentina scrunches up her little nose - the same way her mother does, _melting Liam's heart._ She laughs and shakes her head, "No mama…" falling onto her mother out of her fathers arms, hugging her tightly. "That's more like it little lady…" laughing, Isabella gently strokes Valentina's hair as the little girl rests her head on Isabella's shoulder. Her mother whispers, "Guess who's coming today?"

Valentina looks up at her with big doe eyes, her gaze questioning her mother. Smiling sweetly, Isabella coos, "Well uncle Leo and Auntie Katie will be here… as will your cousins Nikolas and Ana… and Uncle Drake and Auntie Riley and Sophie…" her eyes light up until her father interjects, "Don't forget Uncle Maxwell and Auntie Hana!" Reaching over, her little hands squish her fathers face as she squeals.

Liam wraps her up in one of his muscular arms as her mother slips away to get dressed. He kisses her head as she excitedly watches her cartoons out of the side of her eye, snuggling up into his chest. Isabella returns wearing a light pink blouse, dark rinse skinny jeans and a pair of light brown suede boots. In her hands she carried a pastel blue dress. "Valentina, mi princesa, please come with mama and let papa get dressed." Valentina pouted as her mother lifted her up from her fathers lap. Liam patted her head gently as he wandered off to the bathroom to get changed out of his sweatpants.

Her father emerged in a pair of dark rinse jeans and a white shirt, running his hand through his golden blonde hair. Valentina bounces on their bed in her little pale blue dress, "Papa, papa, piggy back!" Isabella laughs and nods to him. His smile goes from ear to ear, lowering his back to her, "Anything for the birthday girl!" Valentina wraps her arms around his neck before they leave the room.

Making their way outside, her eyes light up as she sees the bunting, fairy lights, bouncing castle and horse carousel in the tea garden. Isabella points as she gets her attention, "What does that say sweetheart?" She stares in awe… "it says Happy 3rd Birthday Valentina…" as she sees her cousins, she squeals in delight - her father lowering her gently to the ground; she runs to them as their parents greet Liam and Isabella warmly - Leo and Maxwell waving over to him from the bouncing castle.

As the kids play, the adults enjoy some wine and canapés, the ladies discuss the upcoming Cordonian Social Season which is due in the next few weeks, more importantly what they were going to wear, it was daddy duty to look after the kids. Riley pointed over to them as Isabella, Hana and Katie look over, all four laughing at grown men on a bouncing castle.

As Valentina plays with Sophie, Drake and Riley's daughter she sees Drake and clings to his leg, "Uncle Drake!" Drake leans down and begins to tickle her mercilessly. "Hey tiny Tina… Happy Birthday baby…" she laughs cuddling into his leg. Finally giving her a tickle break, Drake ruffles her hair. Capturing his own daughter and tickling her next before bringing her and Valentina to the carousel, lifting them up onto the ponies, watching them spin around.

Isabella shouts over to the crowd, "Cake time!"

Valentina jumps up and down, clapping her hands, as the other kids run past her towards their parents. Leo kneels down beside her, gazing sweetly into her eyes, "χρόνια πολλά όμορφη!" before embracing her and carrying her over to the table; bouncing her up and down as he walks to make her giggle. Laughing he looks at everyone with his signature grin, "heh don't worry… godfather to the rescue!"

Isabella encourages all to sing Happy Birthday as she films a video on her phone. Leaning in towards his daughter; Liam whispers whilst gently stroking her hair, "Blow the candles out and make a wish sweetheart." Valentina claps her hands as she blows out her candles.

Maxwell entertains the kids with a magic act, pulling cents from their ears and coloured hankees from his pocket as they eat finger food and cake.

Drake, Leo and Liam laugh at Maxwell as Drake snorts; "He's the biggest kid over there…" all agreeing at Maxwell's sugar rush antics.

Liam pats Leo and Drake on the back smiling, "It's been a quiet enough day… no ones fell out yet…" as soon as the cake and food is finished the party begins to disband and their visitors say their goodbyes as it's getting late for the kids.

When Liam walks back into the palace. Isabella calls Valentina over, "Valentina, mi amor?" The little girl beaming as she runs across the grass; but trips over and falls.

Isabella jumps off of her chair and runs to her, grasping the little sobbing girl into her arms, cooing to her as she strokes her hair, "…está bien chica hermosa, no llores … it's ok beautiful girl, don't cry…"

She sniffles in her mother's arms, rubbing her tear filled eyes. Liam returns with a box under his arm, peering over his wife's shoulder. His brow furrows as he sees his daughter crying; "Valentina, mama and papa have something for you." Isabella turns with her still wrapped in her arms. Valentina reaches for the lid of box, inside a little puppy - a little golden retriever.

Valentina looks at the puppy, her eyes wide in shock, then diverts her eyes to her father and back to her mother. Isabella kneels with her before releasing her arms from around the little girl and smiles, "Her name is Coco…"

"Coco?" The little girl repeats before looking at her mother… "Coco!" Isabella smiles and nods her head. Valentina squeezes her, then runs to her father and squeezes him also. In return Liam pulls his daughter close to him and kisses her cheek;

 _"I hope you've enjoyed your birthday sweetheart, I love you so much beautiful girl…"_


End file.
